The invention is based on a priority patent application DE 10 2009 019 085.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a rear-view mirror with a mirror seal that is arranged between a mirror base of the rear-view mirror and a car body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rear-view mirror of a vehicle is installed in such a way that a base carrying the mirror body is affixed to a fastening seat that is attached to the door or to the car body, with fasteners such as nuts and bolts. In this way, a seal normally comes to bear between the mirror base and the fastening seat of the vehicle. The mirror seal of this type consists of a flexible material such as polyvinyl chloride and the like. The conventional rear-view mirror seals are equipped with a sealing structure for sealing the recess in relation to the fastening seat of the car body.
One of these embodiments according to the prior art is depicted in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows the seal construction of a door mirror seal according to a conventional example, in which a continuous ridge running along the circumference of the seal 11 sticks out from the surface of the seal. The seal is located opposite the surface of the fastening seat on the vehicle. The ridge is enclosed by a gasket, which creates the sealing function. Furthermore, embodiments are known in which a door mirror seal is introduced in a laminar way between mirror base and the vehicle. The laminar sealing mat is thereby constructed according to the structure of the mirror base. It is inserted between the mirror base and the vehicle during mounting. These insulating materials consist of foamed material, but can also be manufactured from recycling material. Manufacture of the sealing mats and achievement of the sealing and insulating function is described in DE 60306053. The seal has a special lip seal and does without strongly compressible materials.
From the prior art, from DE 102004014776 A1, it is likewise known how to use 2-component plastics that serve as foam for energy absorption.